


The Men in Black

by rach_the_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Choking, Collars, F/F, Forced Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Overstimulation, Spanking, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach_the_writer/pseuds/rach_the_writer
Summary: Zara doesn't remember her real parents, the first memories she has are with the Knights. She was taken and trained under them since she could walk. They were her only family until she left. At 13 she managed to run away, from the knights, from Kylo, and from Snoke.Zara is 19 and living her life as a hitman... well hit-woman. Everything was going great until she reunites with her past on mission. But she'll be fine it's not like they'll hate her... right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Canto Bight

Where is she?

I looked at the time on my data pad, 5:00, Myra was supposed to be here with our outfits around 30 minutes ago.

"You know she'll be here soon Z." Avel says from his desk. I hear a ping from my pad and I look down.

Happy six year anniversary!

Oh shit! My mind was so preoccupied with the mission I didn't bother checking the date. I can't believe I t's been six years since I left the Knights of Ren. It probably sounds so weird to have a notification to remind me of the day I left my only family but I put it there so I wouldn't forget where I came from. It's stupid, I know, but every year it's nice to reminisce on old memories. A door suddenly opening takes me out of my thoughts.

"I'm here! Sorry for being late but I forgot what store I had to pick them up from, then I got the wrong size shoes and had to return them, then-"  
"Myra it's fine, Avel can you debrief us while we're getting ready?" He nods and starts pulling things up on his computer.

"The target is Xavier Hent, 5'11 with a medium build,56 years old but looks closer to 60." Avel projects Hent's picture and we study it for the 500th time. "Hent frequents card games and will most likely be playing poker. Myra, your job is to get him to take you too a private room and then Z will come in and kill him. Simple enough?"

We nod and finish getting ready. Myra fixes her lipstick in the mirror while I slip my throwing knives in the legs and waist band of my jumpsuit.

"Why do you never wear dresses to these things Z? These are our only chances to go out and have fun, live a little!" Myra shimmies at the last part making me laugh. "One, it's easier to kill people in pants than any dress and Two if I wear a dress with heels I will 100 percent trip on the skirt and I don't want to make a fool of myself."

She sighs with defeat, backing up to look herself in the mirror. I mimic her,wanting to make sure I look presentable. I'm wearing a black jumpsuit (as we've established), with a golden belt and deep neckline, heels, my hair slicked back in a ponytail, topped off with a red lip.

Damn Zara you look hot

I smile and turn to look at Myra and it's hard to keep my jaw from dropping. She's wearing a silver chainmail dress that hugs her curves and sparkles when the light hits her. Her hair is natural today and the curls look stunning with her dewy makeup.

"You look gorgeous Myra! You're practically glowing." She laughs and hugs me, "You look sexy as hell,Z. Now let's go to that casino and kill that bastard."  
————————————————————  
The Canto Casino was bustling by the time we got there. We go through the main entry, nod at each other, then go out separate ways turning on our earpieces. I stay by the bar area so I'm close enough to see her but not draw attention to myself. I look around at all the tables looking for Hent. I haven't heard a word from Myra so I don't think she's found him yet. I'm scanning all the tables and I'm beginning to wonder if he didn't show up until i look at a card table near the corner.

"Myra, east corner card table, the man closest to the dealer's left." She makes her way over to the table and greet the men playing. She grazes her hand on Hent's shoulder and starts to seduce him. "Hey baby, you look handsome tonight. Wanna come to a room and play with me?" She winks at him rubbing her hand on his arms. He says something I cant hear but the wave of his hand to send her away makes my stomach churn. Myra stands there a little shocked then walk away from him.

"Uh guys were going to have a problem."

"What problem," I ask.

"He said I wasn't exactly his type of women. Said I was and I quote 'too tall for me to want you'. So um what do we do now."

"Z, you're really short so it's your turn,"Avel chimes in.

"What! I can't seduce him."

"Yeah you can, it's easy."

"Myra, it's easy for you I've never done this before."

"You've never flirted with someone before?"

"NO!" I say a little too loudly because I start gettin some stares from people.

"It'll be fine, just relax and say anything that would make him get you in a room." I sigh with defeat knowing that I'm our only option. I start to head over to the card table.

You'll be fine Zara just say things that'll make him want to get in your pants. You got this. You got this! Right?

I focus back on the table,walking over to where Hent is sitting. There's an empty chair next to him so I take it.  
"What is a pretty thing like you doing here?" A low gravely voice says. I look and see Hent facing me. "I just wanted to watch a game of poker," I respond. Hent nods and focuses back on the game. It's only him and another man sitting at the opposite end. There is a huge stack of cash and even some jewelry in the center separating them. I study the men's movement. Hent is barely glancing at his cards and his gaze is firm and unwavering. He has a good hand he just doesn't know if it's good enough. The other man has a concentrated gaze but he checks his hand more often and twitches his right index finger every 2 seconds or so.

I lean in Hent's ear and whisper, "He's bluffing, his hand is shit." He looks at me a little confused but I nod to encourage him to believe my words. Hent concentrates for a moment then pulls out another wad of cash, "I'm going all in." I see eyes widening at his statement. The other player glances at his cards again and then sighs in defeat. "I'm out." He flips over his cards and I was right, they were shit. Hent flips over his cards and he has a full house. He laughs with joy as he takes his earnings putting them in his pockets. The table disperses which leaves Hent and I alone.

"How did you know he was bluffing?"  
"I have my ways," I say with a mischievous smile on my face. He laughs, " Well I guess I should thank you..."  
"Zara, and it wasn't a problem."  
"Zara, such a pretty name for a pretty girl." I look down trying to make myself look as flustered as possible when I'm reality I want to vomit in my mouth. A sudden pounding sensation enters my head and I gasp from the pain. There's a sharp ringing and I have to shut my eyes. It slowly fades away after a few minutes until all but a slight throbbing feeling remains.

"Zara are you alright?" Hent asks.  
"Oh yeah my head just suddenly started to hurt for some reason. It's probably just because it's crowded in here."  
"Do you want me to bring us in a private room. Maybe it'll help you breathe with less people around." I look up at him, "That sounds great,thank you"

He offers his hand to help me up which I take gratefully. His arm snakes around me waist as we walk through the casino to the hallway with the private rooms. He stops at a vacant one, opening it then ushering me inside. Inside the wall are painted a deep red with dim lighting, there's a big four poster bed covered with black satin sheets and a velvet comforter. There's also a huge bathroom, a vanity, and a sitting area. If these rooms weren't mainly used for sex I think I would feel quite comfortable here.

I sit on the bed on the bed and Hent takes the spot next to me resting his hand on my upper thigh. He trails his hand up then moves it towards my inner thigh. Hent's slimy fingers start to trace my sex and I blurt out a small fake moan. That very same moan seems to urge him on and he moves his second hand up to cup my breast.

Finally

I grab a knife out of my waist band and slit his throat with ease. Poor guy died with one hand on my vagina and the other on my non-impressive A cup boob. Oh well. I hear him choke on his blood as I go in the bathroom to wash up. I mentally high-five myself when I realized I didn't get blood on my outfit.

"It's done," I say through the earpiece but before anyone can respond I hear a bang coming from the main floor.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

I run out of the room to the main floor, my eyes searching for Myra. I don't see her but then I hear marching. Rhythmically in-time marching. A sea of white shows up at the front door. That sea parts and I see a 7 men in black walk in holding weapons I haven't seen in a long time.

I start to put walls up in my mind, something I haven't needed to do for years. The man in front turns and beckons for his minions to follow him. My breath hitches as he stops right in front of Myra.

"You know where she is." The voice that comes out of his mask is monotone but it's gives me chills.  
"Who?" Myra asks, her eyes wide and afraid.  
He raises his hand to her face and she starts to choke. Before I can stop myself I hurl a knife in his direction. My target was to head his head and I never miss. His hand reaches out and stops my knife in mid-air inches away from where his eye should be if it wasn't covered by a mask.  
"Let her go," I say grimacing at the slight quiver in my voice. Surprisingly he does what I ask and she crumples to the ground coughing and heaving.

The men walk closer to me and I can't help but step back. However, I run out of room quickly and my back collides with the wall. I try to continue my feeble attempt at an escape but nothing will move. I'm frozen, my limbs locked in place as the wall of black clothing stops in front of me.

"What do you want Ren?" I spit out at him making the hatred mask my anxiety. His hand grabs my jaw forcibly, "Now now, little one, that's no way to talk to your Supreme Leader, is it."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your title, what do you want?" He chuckles but the distortion from the mask makes its sound cold. "What a naughty mouth you have, I'll have to take care of that once we're home."

"If you think I'm going anywhere-" I start but he cuts me off.

"And to answer your question, little one, the only thing I want is you." I start to protest but before I could do anything, Ren waves his hand in my face and my world was invaded by darkness.


	2. Welcome Back

6 years ago 

I was laying on my stomach reading one of the four books I was allowed. This one was about the principles of the dark side. A small knock sounds at my door, "Can I come in Zuzu?" A small yes makes its way out of my mouth. Vicrul walks in, only wearing plain clothes, his weapons and mask no where in sight.

I closed my book making sure to mark my place even though I had read it multiple time. Placing it on my bedside table, I move to sit up and try to keep my face still, wanting to conceal the pain I'm feeling. Vicrul studies my slow and cautious movements, looking at my face to see if there any reactions. There's only so much pain I can conceal until I finally gasp when putting pressure on my back. 

"Cardo punished you again, didn't he?" Vicrul already knew the answer before I nodded my head. All the knights knew about Cardo's beatings, some even witnessing it before their eyes. They never stopped it though, all they ever did was make excuses. Sometimes it was because "he didn't know how to raise a child and he was doing the best he could do" or "the beatings would teach me discipline and how to be respectful". Some should even blame me saying "that if I just did what I was told then it wouldn't happen" but it's all bullshit. 

Vicrul was the only one who truly cared. He only saw it once and he immediately stopped it, not realizing the consequences of his actions. The next day at breakfast I saw him with a black eye, by the way he grunted as he sat down I figured there were bruises all over his body. Yes Vicrul was definitely a knight, I'd seen him single handedly wipe out an entire village, but under a menacing exterior laid a kind heart. He was alway the one to treat the wounds from Cardo's belt. The one to hold me as I cried, consoling me, making me feel like I was going to be okay.

His hand was brought to cup my face as he sat down on the other side of my bed. "What was it this time?" I looked down at the hands I placed carefully in my lap. "I was having a bad day and I talked back to him, that's all." Tears started to leak from my eyes only to be slid away but Vicrul's thumb. He pulled me close and held me to his chest as my tears when from gentle rainfall to a storm. I was so sick and tired of being treated this way. I live all the knights, they were my family but the underlying feeling of being used got the best of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night still cradled in Vicrul's warm embrace. I slid out of his arms slowly trying not to stir him awake. My backpack stood in the corner of my small room and that's when the idea of running away hit me like a train going full speed. I started packing, guilt flooded through my body in waves as I would glance to Vic's resting body. That guilt persuaded me to write a note, it was small and only addressed to him but it was the best thing I could offer.  
The note read:

Dear Vicrul,  
I'm sorry for having to say goodbye like this. I'm grateful you have been in my life but I think it's my time to leave and make my this life my own. Don't come after me, it'll just be a waste of your time. Thanks for the memories, I'll cherish them forever.  
Love,  
Zara

Placing the note on my nightstand I turned to leave, not looking back. 

Present Time  
I feel myself start to slowly regain consciousness, the bright fluorescent lights making me blink a few times until my eyes adjust. "Did you sleep well?" I jump slightly, the suddenness of his words getting me out of my haze. Ren was in a crouched position a few feet in front of me. I glare at him, not bothering to respond. 

"It's been so long princess, why aren't you talking to me. From the way you acted in Canto Bight I thought you had changed. Silly of me to think you could stray from what we taught you."

"What you taught me! What does that include exactly? Oh wait, you did teach me how to kill people when I was around 7 so I guess I should thank you,You helped me get a job."

"You know, you were not this bratty when we had our hands on you. You were a good little thing that would do what we asked."

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of me. I've been gone too long for you to have any authority over me." I knew this is what he wanted, he wanted to make me upset, make me angry but I couldn't help myself. He got up and stood over me, his hand shoot out and gripped my chin forcing me to look up and meet his gaze.

"No authority over you, yet you're the one restrained to a chair that is drilled into the floor while I still have free will."

"At least I'll not the one hiding beneath a mask." A chuckles escapes from him and his grip on my jaw loosens then goes away completely. A slight hiss fills the room and he takes off his mask. My breath catches in my throat. His hair frames his face in waves, he looks older and more handsome then when I last saw him but the most prominent thing is a scar that goes vertically up the left side of his face.

"Don't worry if I looked like you I would wear a mask to." The second I said it I felt my head start to pound again except this time it was worse. It felt like someone was clawing through my brain, leaving the remains shredded. I let out a scream of pain and frustration, every single wall I put up to hold him off just crumbled. The pain stopped and he put his face inches away from mine, his breath tickling my cheek. I decided to take advantage of him invading my personal space by spitting on him.

"Fuck you Ren." His gaze never tore from mine, his gloved hands wiped my spit and he positioned his wet fingers in front of my mouth.

"Open." I scoffed, "Oh absolutely no-", getting cut off by his fingers slamming into the back of my mouth, gagging when he hit my throat. "Suck." I shot daggers with my eyes but I did as I was told, mostly to get him to take his fingers out of my mouth.

His fingers left my mouth but the taste of leather didn't. He trailed a path from the edge of my mouth down my neck and towards my breasts. Goosebumps arise all over my skin from his touch.

"You grew into such a pretty little thing, princess, it's hard for me to not just ravish you here." My jaw dropped and a ball of heat formed in my lower stomach. 

Now is not the time to get horny Zara

"Don't you touch me asshole." 

"I can do whatever I want with you princess, I own you."

"You don't own me Ren, not anymore."

"I do own you, you're mine now. I'm not letting you go again."

"If you think I'll just stay here with you you're more stupid than I thought you were."

"I beg to differ, I think with the right motivation I can make you submit to me."

"Submit to you, I'd rather die. You talk all this shit about owning me and being able to control me but you're lying. You're truly just a scared little boy that hides behind his mask. You want people to fear you but guess what I don't fear you. I'm not scared of some little boy that can't cope with the fact that he'll never be good enough. You're the one who's scared Kylo, you're terrified that you will never be as strong as Darth Vadar."

His jaw tightens and I know I've struck a nerve in him but I don't care. He puts his mask back on and starts to walk towards the door turning back to me at the last second. "You are going to regret saying that Zara, and I'm going to watch you." With that he leaves the room.

He used my real name, stars he hasn't used my real name since I was probably ten. 

Don't worry about it, worry about getting these cuffs off. 

The cuffs holding me to the chair don't have an easily identifiable locking mechanism. This means that the way it locks is on the inside which is good for them and bad for me. I try to lean my waist as close to my hand as I can't get it. 

Kriffing hell this takes more energy than I thought it did

I thrust my pelvis up as high as I could, gripping my metal belt with me restrained hand. Folding it down I look for the compartment I keep my pin in. As soon as I spot it I rotate the belt so the compartment is closer to me. With a small click it opens. It's empty.

Shit, I should've known they would've found the pin, they're the ones that taught me that truck in the first place. My pelvis lowers down, my core aching with the amount of strain it just went through. Maybe I should've come up with more plans in case I ever got captured but in my defense this hasn't happened to me before. I pull on the cuffs a few times hoping that one of them just happens to be broken but they aren't. 

I huff and relax back into the stiff chair. If I had known that at the end of the mission I would be stuck on a first order base constructed to a kriffing chair I would've made sure to go to the bathroom first. 

————————————————————

I don't know how longs it's been since Kylo left the room but it's felt like hours. My limbs are starting to go numb from being stuck in this chair, pangs in my stomach remind me I haven't eaten in a while because I don't like to eat much before missions, it helps to keep you from vomiting if it gets a little too gruesome. The door slides open again and Ren walks in,his mask no where in sight.

"Did you finally finish your temper tantrum Ren?" A smirk appears on his face and that's when I see 6 other people enter the room. My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. The Knights of Ren.

"Ah, I didn't know we were going to have a family reunion so soon. I would've brought some drinks or something."

Kylo doesn't respond to my comment instead he hits a few buttons on the control panel and my cuffs are released. I look at him in confusion, not knowing whether I should stand up or not. He decides that for me, grabbing me by the wrist pulling me close to him. The wall suddenly starts to rise up making the room a lot bigger. 

Oh you've got to be shitting me right now

When the wall fully raises I see something that can only be described as a torture chamber. Instruments of death cling to the walls along with many different way to restrain someone. We've got a table with cuffs, another chair with cuffs, and my personal favorite a metal frame with cuffs to constrict your hands and ankles while giving the torturers access to the front and back of your body. 

"Submit, and this will all be over before it starts." Ren's voice cuts me off from my thoughts.

"Do you really think I'll give in that easy?" I scoff at his words.  
"Fine," he lets go of my wrists, "Strip."

I'm taken aback by his request. "Uh what."

"You heard me little one, strip."

I start to back up wanting to put as much space between Ren and I. I collide with someone's chest and they wrap their arms around my waist. Kylo walks over to me again, "Strip, or we'll do it for you."

"Ren, when I get my hands on you I'm going to savor slicing your throat open and watching you choke on your own blood."

The knight that is holding me back walks me over to the thick metal frame. I try my hardest to fight back but my small frame has no affect on his strong grip. I'm turned around sharply and before I can do anything my right wrist get attached then my left one. I use my cuffed arms to haul my lower body up and kick the knight in the chest making him stumble backwards. That's when I see his mask and I faulter, it's Vicrul. Ushar comes forward quickly, groping my legs and throwing off my heels before strapping them to the frame. 

Kylo comes forward, a knife in his hand. His runs it up my neck and jaw pressing hard enough for me to feel pressure but not enough to draw any blood. His knife rests in the middle of my sternum right where my jumpsuit begins. The ripping of fabric is all the is heard as he runs the knife through it wildly. I see it crumple to the floor and all I'm left in is my undergarments. Kylo's hand reaches and cups my breast and heat bubble up in my lower stomach. 

"Get your hands off me." I say through gritted teeth. A stupid smirk appears on his face and he cuts through my bra easily, exposing my boobs. He grabs it again, twisting my nipple with his fingers then pinching down. I bite down on my lip to keep from making any noise, not wanting to give him any sort of satisfaction. 

My eyes widen as he moves down my body to my panties and soon enough those are gone too leaving me stark naked in front of 6 grown men. "Look at you, who knew my princess would grow into such a desirable woman."

"I'm not yours Ren and I never will be."

"We'll see."

Kylo walks around me delivering a sharp slap to the back of my thigh. I grimace pulling at the cuffs making them rattle. A metallic taste fills my mouth and I realize my lip started to bleed from biting it so hard. I see Kylo's frame in my visions again and in his hand is a whip. 

"We're going to play a little game, I'm going to ask you questions and all you need to do is tell the truth. Sound simple enough?"

I glare at him and nod my head slightly in response.

"Use your words princess."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good girl."

The heat in my lower stomach starts to build up after he says that even though I'm doing everything in my power to not show any emotion.

"Let's start off easy, why did you kill Xavier Hent?"

"Someone put in a request for around 75,000 credits, I didn't want to miss out on an easy kill."

"So it had nothing to do with the information the First Order wanted from him?"

"No, I didn't know he had any valuable information for you to use."

He nods his head pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was tired of being your lap dog."

A sharp pain sprung out against my abdomen causing me to cry out. 

"Try again, princess."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Another sharp pain erupted on my thighs.

"That's not the entire truth. Tell us the real reason you left so foolishly."

I cast my eyes down looking at my feet.

"Everyday I was belittled by Cardo. Everyday he told I was worthless and weak. I would get whipped and beat constantly and none said a damn thing about it. You all loved to preach about brotherhood and how I was family but in reality I was a rag doll Cardo could invest his rage into and a maid for everyone else.I was a disappointment to Cardo, to Ren, and to Snoke. I wanted to prove that I could more than any of y'all thought I could be. I was utterly broken and I decided one day that I wanted to start picking up the pieces. Is that what you wanted, is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Yes it is princess, thank you."

"You're a sick bastard Ren."

"All you have to do is submit to me then this will all be over."

"Do you have any more questions for me or are we moving onto something else?"

Kylo sighs and shakes his head, "I think we should move onto something new, don't you think guys?"

"Yes, Master Ren," They answer in unison. I let out a cold laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing princess, you have no idea what we're doing next."

"Oh please humor me, what's next on your list of torture?"

Trudgen goes behind me and grabs something off a rack. He walks towards Ren with a long metal rod in hand. At the end of the metal rod was a hollow circle with the letters K and R next to each other. Like initials.

"I had this made just for you princess. So every time you look in the mirror you will see who you belong to."

Red light fills the room as Kylo ignited his lightsaber, the tip heating the end of the rod until its glowing. He take the cool parts and comes towards me. I finally realize his intentions and start to panic.

You'll be okay, it's not going to hurt that bad. Just control your breathing. You're going to be fi-

"OH FUCKING HELL," I yell as the hot metal presses into my skin, searing the letters onto my body permanently. I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face as burning hit pain erupts under my right breast.

My breathing become more shallow and beads of sweat appear on my forehead.

"Wh- what's next?" I ask between breaths.

"I think it's time to let the Knights have their turn with you."

Ushar is the first to go, walking to racks behind me. He pulls something out but I can't see what it is. Something hard hits my back and a shock rips through my body. A scream escapes my lips as tendrils of pain make their way through my body. He huts my side, sending another shock to rack through my body. Screams of pain flow out me with each shock and sobs started to take over my body. Relief floods my senses when he puts it back on rack but it's short lived when I see Ushar step up, taking his place. 

Ushar places his hand at my forehead. Thorns begin to get pushed inside of my brain and every bad memory makes itself apparent. Every bad nightmare, sad memory, and beating plays through my mind like a movie. The movie stops and Ushar steps back. 

Ap'lek steps up to Ren taking the whip from his hands. He swings back, hitting me across my stomach. He walks around me hitting everywhere from my legs to my shoulder blades, not once looking me in the eyes. After about 15 or so hits he puts the whip back. 

Cardo is already starting to unbuckle his belt. "Wow just like old times huh." I say breathlessly, panting from the pain my body is in. "Yeah, Zara, just like old times." I wave my hand a little bit to tell him to start. A crack sounds as his belt hits my skin for the first time in 6 years. Again and again he huts me making my Yelp every time the belt connects with my skin. Once he pulls away my skin is on fire, ablaze from all the abuse I've experienced.

Kuruk walks up to me, his eyes roaming my body. His hand moves in front of my head and I already can tell what going to happen. Pain slice throughout my body and a scream rips from my mouth. It feels like my insides are getting flipped inside out then stabbed with a knife that happens to be on fire. Fun right? He goes on letting the pain flow throughout my body for a few more minutes, walking back after he's satisfied.

Lastly is Vicrul, dread fills my stomach as he walks closer to me. He's probably built up so much anger from me leaving that he'll want to go lash out like everyone else. Instead he does something I don't expect, his gloved hand cups my cheek. I don't feel anything at first but then I'm drowning. I'm drowning in sadness and despair. My sobbing starts again as the felling of abandonment overwhelms me. The feeling stops abruptly, Vicrul's hand still resting on my cheek. "I had to show you, Zuzu," he whispers, "I had to show how I felt when you left." With that he walks away joining the other Knight's sides again.

My head is hung low with exhaustion. My body aching and pain flooding through with every slight move.

"Zara, submit to me, all of this will stop if you just submit to me."

I raise my head look him dead in the eye, "No."

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." Kylo waves his hand and the door slides open again. My heart drops to the floor, two stormtroopers hold onto Myra, handing her off to Ushar and Trudgen before they leave.

"Zara! Oh gods what happened to you."

"Myra don't worry about me, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about you? Z you are naked, bruised, and bleeding and that's only what I can see from here."

Kylo walks up to Myra, igniting his lightsaber again. He holds it up close to her face then turns to me but I'm already rambling before he can say anything. "Kylo, please don't hurt her. She's done nothing wrong, you know that. You can hurt me all you want just don't harm her, please." 

"You did this to her, princess not me." He lowers the saber one if the ends burning her shoulder, she's cries out in pain. 

"KYLO STOP PLEASE!" He keeps going no matter my pleas.

"KYLO I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT JUST STOP HURTING HER!"

He turns the saber off with a click and Myra is carried out of the room.   
"How sweet, submitting to me to save your little friend."

Vicrul, Ap'lek, and Cardo undo the restraints and I fall forward into Kylo's awaiting grasp. He picks me up holding me bridal styles as I sob quietly in his chest. "Shhh it's over now princess." He wipes my tears away with his thumb. 

I go in and out of consciousness as he carries me away. I feel softness underneath my body and a whisper telling me to go to sleep so I comply, welcoming sleep as a getaway from the pain.


	3. Breakfast

I knocked on the hotel room door not wanting to pull out the keycard in fear of dropping one of the many bags dangling carefully in my hands. After a few more knocks no one had come to open the door. I maneuvered all the bags around, muttering curse words under my breath to get out the card. The cool plastic meeting my hand made me sigh in relief. 

A quick swipe and a green light later, I opened the handle to find the room pitch black. I drop the bags on the floor immediately, pulling a knife out of my waistband. I move slowly towards the light switch being careful to make any sound. I hit the light switch my eyes quickly scanning the room. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Avel and Myra jump up from behind the couch. They make their way over to me.

"Oh my stars you should've seen the look on your face, Z," Avel says laughing. I playfully shove his shoulder. 

"You can't scare me like that, I could've thrown my knife at your face! Why are you surprising me anyway?"

"Zara, it's your birthday! Please tell me you tempered it was your birthday?" Myra looks at me with her eyebrows raised. I laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. Myra slaps my arm, "Zara, how did you forget your birthday!"

"We've been busy with things, and I don't know, maybe I was too focused on finding all the items and that stupid list you gave me this morning. You asked for Quor'sav feathers. WHO HAS KRIFFING QUOR'SAV FEATHERS ON CANTO BIGHT!" 

"Oh yeah, that was just to get you out of the room while we made the cake and wrapped your presents." Avel gestures to the table and sure enough there's a chocolate cake with 2 gifts behind it. 

"Guys you didn't have to do this, my birthday happens every years its not a big deal." 

Myra takes my wrist and drag me to the table, "Nonsense, you're turning 18! That only happens once, so sit down and open your damn gifts." 

I laugh at her sternness. "Wait let me go get my data pad for pictures!" Avel rushes into his room, the door slamming behind him. 

"Oh Myra do you want me to go return some of the things I bought earlier today?" I said still facing Avel's door. There wasn't a response. 

"Myra-" I turned to where she was sitting to find it empty. I looked around the room and I couldn't find her. It was like she had just vanished. A high-pitched scream came from Avel rooms. I rushed out of the chair and swung the door open. 

Avel was on the ground, blood staining his shirt. His eyes were lifeless and his body seemed pale and cold. Myra was over his body crying, it's was her scream that I had heard. 

"Shit, Myra what happened." 

Her head whipped over to me and her expression changed from despair to rage. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DID THIS!"

"What?"

She stood up, making her way over to me. "You did this, you little bitch. You and your little killer friends did this. You always said you were different than the people who raised you. You never said who they were, just said that they were awful and you were nothing like them. You're a liar Zara, You are exactly like them, a cold ruthless killer who deserve to-" 

Her words are cut off as a long crackling lightsaber cuts through her stomach. The tears stop falling from her eyes as the light inside of her goes out. 

"Oh gods, Myra!" My mouth is agape trying to figure out what happened. 

"You did so good for me, princess." The voice startles me. I turn around quickly to see Kylo and the Knights standing behind me. 

"How could you do this to me! How could you kill them!" I shout at him, my voice cracking from the sobs racking through my body.

"No I didn't do this, princess, you did."

I look down to see his lightsaber in my hands.   
——————  
I jolt awake, my heart racing and my body covered in a cold sweat. My eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the darkness surrounding me. I try to move , crying out in pain when I begin to lift my arm. My memory comes back to me like a tidal wave. Ren, The Knights, the torture, Myra, submitting.

Dim lighting floods the room and I look up to see Ren at the door. He walks over to the bed, sitting beside my legs. 

"How did you sleep princess." I flinch away from his gloved hand when it connects with my cheek.

"Don't touch me." 

He chuckles darkly, "Are you saying I can't touch what's mine?"

"Stop acting like I'm property."

"Now now little one, you aren't property, more like a pet."

I scoff, rolling my eyes as I sit up slowly. I make sure to keep the blanket wrapped around me, wincing at every fast movement. 

"What are you gonna do put a collar and a leash on me?" I say with a humorless laugh. 

"Yes."

I swing my head in his direction with my mouth hanging open.

"I was kidding."

"Hm."

I shove the middle finger in his face and start making me way off the bed. His hand snatched my finger, pulling it until it was almost dislocated. I try to pry his hand off my finger but he grabs my free hand and pulls me towards him. 

He leans in close to me, "You should watch your attitude little one."

"Or what?" My cockiness slowly diminishing with each word as his grip on my finger tightens.

"Or you will get punished, understand?" 

I start to say something bitchy again but I catch myself.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Uh Yes, Kylo?"

His leans down and I feel his lips brush my ear, "I prefer Supreme Leader."

Chills run down my spine, "Yes, Supreme Leader." His hand unwraps itself from my finger and I yank it back to me.

"Good girl." 

I get off the bed wrapping his comforter around me, making my way to the door that I assume leads to a bathroom. The bright fluorescent light that shines as the door opens proves my theory to be correct. I was just about to make my way to the bathroom when the blanket it ripped away from me. I turn around quickly, covering myself to see Kylo's boot on the blanket. 

"There are clothes on the counter for you."

I roll my eyes and slowly walk backwards making sure I'm not giving Kylo a show of my bare ass, even if he's already seen it before.

I let out a breath of relief as soon as I see the door close. I uncover myself and walk to the counter seeing a pile of folded black clothings and a pair of boots next to it. A glance up at the mirror catches me off guard.

I look like shit

Bruises litter my tiny frame painting it different shades of black, blue, and red. My mascara is smudged under my eyes and I have stains around my mouth from my lipstick. The blackened skin of my brand sticks out on my body along with the wets and scabs from all the different instruments of torture used on me.

I feel bile rise in my throat, turning away from the mirror to help my disgust. I go into the shower, turning all the different handles until water shoots out. I grab a green bottle in the corner, not really caring what it is, and squirt it's contents into my hand. I wash my hair and body in it, the smell of eucalyptus and rosemary filling the room. I step out of the shower as soon as I'm done,wrapping a towel around myself. I go back to the counter and inspect the clothing. 

I unfold the clothing, a sweater, pants, and underwear. No bra but I can work with this for now. I pull the sweater on and begin putting on the underwear when Kylo walks through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask pulling the underwear on as fast I could.

"Come," Ren says completely ignoring your question. 

"Can you not wait until I'm finished?" I yell at him scrambling to pull on the pants and boots. I walk towards him, following him as he leads me out of his quarters.

"Where are we going?"

"To breakfast."

————————————————————

Ren comes to a stop in front of a blast door.He gestures for me to walk in first, I obey only to be greeted by the Knights. I hear the door shut and Kylo walks ahead of me, sitting in the chair at the end of the table. I look at the table trying to find an empty spot but I find nothing. 

"Sit princess," Kylo says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Where ass hat?" 

He pats his lap not breaking eye contact.

"Hell no, I'm not doing that."

"Don't make it harder on yourself little one."

"Fuck off."

I make my way back to the door but I lose control of my feet as I'm pulled over into Kylo's lap. He arms hook around my waist and none of my squirming makes him loosen his grip.

"Behave, princess."

"I would behave but you make me want to shove a fork in your eye." 

"You couldn't do that even if you tried."

"Do you really want to test me right now because I swear-"

Our argument was cut off by a women coming into the room pushing a cart of food with her. Her very skimpy maid outfit causes my face to heat up and I focus my eyes on a random spot on the wall. She looks very smug and I'm guessing it's from all the Knight's stares. The look on her face changes to confusion as she spots me. I'm guessing she hasn't seen very many girls sitting on the Supreme Leader's lap before. A plate is set down in front of me and I look up at her. She gives me a bright smile and then pushes her cart out of the room.

They all start to eat while I sit, fuming, in Ren's lap. Kylo cuts a random piece of meat and sticks it in front of my mouth. 

"Open princess."

"I can feed myself Ren," I say through gritted teeth.

He grabs my chin forcing my mouth to open and he shoves the food in, making me choke on it. After a coughing fit I send Kylo a glare, trying my hardest to not snatch the butter knife and slit his throat.

"You didn't have to shove it down my fucking throat."

Ren chuckles deeply, "You should've obeyed."

I roll my eyes turning away from him and staring at the wall again.

"Zuzu, would've you been up too these last few years."

I turn my head looking to Vicrul, shocked he said anything.

"Don't call me that, and you know what I've been up to."

"Oh come on Zarabelle, you're the one that left us not the other way around," Ap'lek says.

"Can you guys stop with the stupid nicknames I'm not a kid anymore, and yes Ap'lek I'm aware I left and I wish you never found me. I was doing very well away from you."

Cardo snorts, "You were killing people for a quick credit, I wouldn't consider that well."

I ball my hands up into fists in my lap. 

"A quick credit? Please, I would get millions for some of my kills! Do you think you can talk,all you do is kiss Ren's ass and maybe burn down a village in your free time."

"Bold words from someone stuck in his lap like a fucking toddler."

"I didn't really have much of a choice, did I? You took me away from my home and kidnapped my best friend. When I didn't give Ren what he wanted he got you guys to restrain me in some weird metal frame. He tore my clothes off leaving me naked in front of all of you and then you all tortured me either physically or mentally. Then after I won't budge you threaten to kill my best friend;so yes I am stuck in his lap but don't act like I had any choice in the matter."

That shut them up, Ap'lek and Vicrul casting their eyes to the floor. A sharp stinging makes me glance at my hands to see some blood from me digging my fingernails in my palms. 

I see a leather covered hand take my hair and play with it. I try to pull my head away but I'm kept back by the force.

"Can you stop that?" I say, my eyes glancing in Kylo's direction.

"What princess, I'm not doing anything."

"Stop touching my hair it's weird and creepy."

"It's longer than it was."

"That's what happens when there aren't any Knights around to ruin it."

"Hm."

I roll my eyes at him and try to ignore the slight tug from his hands taking through my hair.

"I don't think you should roll your eyes at Master Ren." Trudgen speaks up this time and the others nod along with him.

"You're such a dick." 

"Don't worry, by the look on Master Ren's face you'll be getting some dick soon."

My eyes practically bulge out of my head and my faces warms to a deep crimson.

"Don't be shy now little one."

"I hate you," I say weakly looking down at my lap.

"I know."


	4. Training

Breakfast was a shit show. At least to me it was. To Ren it was entertainment, seeing me shift under the uncomfortable gazes of the Knights and himself. My face heating in embarrassment after every remark about intercourse with Kylo or when he would hold food up to my lips relishing my submission. 

Myra, you did this to save Myra

"I know you did princess, it was surprising how much you resent us. How much you've rebelled from what you were taught."

"Taught is a pitiful word to call it."

"Hm."

"Is this your plan for the entire day, breakfast?"

"The Knights have training in 15 and you are going to join us."

"Why would I join you?"

"You don't have a choice princess."

\----------------------------------------------

The walk to their training room was longer than I thought, and the embarrassment that came with it was grueling. A girl walking with the Supreme Leader and the Knight's of Ren was enough to have people gawking at me. Some would just stare while others would turn and whisper to the people next to them. I felt their eyes drilling into me making me quicken my pace. After seemingly walking through every damn corridor in this place we finally made it.

My eyes widened as I took in the vast room. The high ceilings, sleek interior, and diverse weapon selection making the training room I grew up with feel like a storage closet. The walls are littered with targets and equipment of all shapes and sizes. I make my way to the throwing knives, picking up a few from the shelf and stepping towards the target. I feel the hilt rub against my palm, focusing my breathing. I close my eyes and center my mind to the target. My eyes open and I throw my first knife. I step to the side and throw another from my hip. I plant my foot and throw my last one over my shoulder. I hear them stick to the target, the noise they make against the board bringing me satisfaction.

A smile tugs at my lips as I see the knives right where I wanted them. One in the middle of the head, one in the throat, and the last at the heart. Each knife would kill someone effortlessly and efficiently . I hear someone gently clear their throat and I turn around to see the Knights and Kylo staring at me. Kylo saunters to the target almost admiring it. 

"I want you to battle the Knights," He says inspecting me. 

I bite my tongue to prevent a bitchy comment from escaping me.

"Do I get anything to help me or am I just defenseless?"

It didn't work to well though.

"You get this." 

I narrow my eyes at him in skepticism which prevents me from seeing the long ass stick flying my direction. It collides with my waist and I let out a pained yelp. I grab the stick looking up to gape at Ren. 

"You expect me to defend myself with a fucking wooden stick!"

"Yes," and with that Trudgen starts to well trudge towards me. Apparently the game has begun. I grip my pitiful excuse for a weapon as Trudgen inches closer. He holds his vibrocleaver menacingly. Incase you want to know a vibrocleaver is basically a cleaver made of steel that vibrates so it can cut through almost anything. Even a lightsaber would have a hard time cutting through. Don't worry I'm sure my twig will be of great help to me. 

He swings at me and I roll out of the way, his blade barely missing me. I get up and hit the back of his neck with flourish, catching him off guard. I pull my arm back, preparing for another attack when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I wheeze, their clutch on me unwavering, catching me by surprise. My trusty stick clatters to the floor and I'm left struggling. I wrap my legs around their waist and my arms around their neck pulling as hard as I can, leaning forward to benefit my efforts. I feel them start to fall forward and I push my legs and try to roll them forward. We land with an umph on the ground and I wiggle myself away from their grasp. Ushar lays on the floor heaving from the fall. I rush forward trying to get my weapon back but I am pulled back. I let out a yell of frustration and the new person holding me chuckles. 

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes I do, seeing you try so hard is very entertaining." 

Oh Cardo you little son of a bitch you'll regret that. 

Lifting my foot, I kick it back and hear a groan as I hit his dick. He crumples to the floor and once again I make another attempt to grab the damned stick. Kuruk's large boot kicks it away from me. 

Oh come on

He beckons me forward, throwing his own weapon to the floor. I roll my eyes and we tramp towards each other. He throws a punch making me duck swiftly to dodge it. I sweep my leg under him getting him to stumble and fall back. I use the clunking from behind as my signal. My elbow shoots backwards hitting Ap'lek's shoulder. That doesn't faze him, sadly, and he starts to attack me. We both launch attacks and we both escape each other. I propel myself on his back wrapping my arm tightly around his neck. I hear his gasps for air but I don't let my grip weaken. He stumbles backwards, my back colliding painfully with a wall. My mind catches up with my actions and it feels as if the adrenaline I had in the beginning is wearing off. The new pain snakes and combines itself with the old. I'm panting, willing air to go through my lungs. I drop my legs from his waist and drive my foot in the back of his knee making him buckle. I loose my seize on him descending to the lovely ground once more. 

I gulp air down desperately, wiping the sweat on my forehead. In my peripherals, I see the stick land next to me like someone threw it. Reluctantly, I grab it and stand up slowly, wincing as ringlets of agony flow through me. Vicrul stands across from me holding his precious scythe in his hands. I twirl the rod in my hands being careful to not hit myself in the face. We move around in a circle wondering who will make the first move. I swing my stick around quickly trying to catch Vicrul off-guard but he easily deflects it. I try a few more hits but Vicrul soon gets me on the defense having to block him constantly. He raises his scythe in the air aiming for my head. I bring my rod up to block his hit which works but it snaps the rod in half. I look down at the broken pieces.

Shit

I look up to see Vicrul charging at me, my late response being my downfall, literally. He uses his limbs to pin my down, none of my thrashing making him move. 

"Do you give up Zuzu?" His words come out clear as if he hasn't been affected by this at all. I don't respond, struggling in his strong grip for a few more minutes. 

He chuckles, "You've never beaten me Zuzu just give in already." 

I send him a dark glare my mind raking with possible moves to get him off me. I change the look on my face, "I missed you Vic."

His faces softens and his grip on me loosening as his eyes turn bright with acceptance. This is my advantage. I yank my wrists from his hand, wrap my legs around him, and roll over. His shocked face is now under me as I straddle him, trying my best to not let him move.

"Do you give up Vic?" my words aren't as clear as his. They come out between heavy breathes almost causing me to wheeze. Shock turns into sadness for he did not get the acceptance he desired. I hear his hand tap the floor twice and I take that que to get off of him, stumbling a few steps as I stand up. Ren stared at me, not moving from the place he originally was. I stare back still trying to catch me breath. I dip into a curtsy my head staying level to his eyes. 

"Was that sufficient Supreme Leader?" I ask batting my eyes in innocence. The noises from behind tells me the Knights have gotten back up.

"You are very skilled, more so than when you were a child."

"I would hope so Ren, fighting grown men as a child and winning isn't easy."

"I have been very lenient about your attitude. I suggest you fix it."

"Really? What are you going to do about it Ren? I'm dying to know."

He begins to his path towards me. His steps faster than I thought they would be. I try to back away like I always do but this attempt is cut short quickly as the hands of the Knights latch onto me. Kylo's path ends as he stops in front of me. He cups my chin forcefully, something he has done quite a bit since my stay began.

"Do you really want to know what I'd do to you little one?"

I keep my eyes on him not wanting to show any weakness, not now.

"Yes my dear Supreme Leader, I want to know. You can even take it step by step if you like."

"I would fuck you. I would fuck you for hours not letting you cum at all. I would watch as you become a sobbing mess just for me. I would make you beg for it, beg for me to keep going as the Knights watch you. Is that what you want little one? Do you want my cock?"

Oh my stars

"Just because I 'submitted' to you doesn't mean I am going to fuck you." 

I give up trying to keep eye contact with him. I can practically feel the smirk form on his face.

"Are you scared of what I could do to you little one? Of what I could make you want?"

I grit my teeth, "What you can do to me? Please, you're a physiological liar with a god complex.I just don't want to deal with the disappointment of having sex with you." 

"A virgin like you is telling me that I would be a disappointment? Hm."

My eyes widen and I shift in the Knights grip uncomfortably, my eyes concentrating on the floor like it's a new art exhibit.

"Did you think you could keep that from me? Your thoughts are very loud princess."

oh fuck me

"Oh don't worry princess, I will."

"T-that's not what I meant." I feel as if my face has permanently turned red. How could I have forgotten that Ren could read my thoughts so nonchalantly?

"You look so innocent when you're embarrassed," Ushar says. "It's endearing." 

"Endearing? How is my humiliation endearing?"

"Everything can be endearing in the world of sex little one," Ren says his hand never leaving my face.

"Stop it."

My words barely come out as whisper. 

"Stop acting like you don't like it. I see the way you shift, the way you flicker your eyes away from my gaze, the way you squeeze your thighs together trying to conceal something that can't be hidden. You know you want this so admit it. Tell me little one, there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"Shut your damn mouth."

"There's that dirty mouth again."

"Shut up," I say louder than last time.

"Say it again little one, see where it gets you."

I raise my head again, his fists clenching betray the smirk on his face. I put a smile on my face, my lips tightening slightly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I weave hatred through every word. They string together so nicely I wish I could hang it. It would be lovely decor.

"Bring her to my quarters. She's long overdue for a punishment."


	5. Punishment

"Bring her to my quarters. She's long overdue for a punishment."

The Knight's grip on my arms don't waiver as I struggle. I'm dragged out of the training room and down the corridor. I feel the stares again. They're less prominent to me probably because I have more things to worry about at the moment but they're still there. We come to a quick stop at an all too familiar door, the hatch opening quickly as if it knows they're in a hurry. I'm pulled into his room much to my dismay.

Kylo followed the knights into his quarters. The previously discarded comforter was now neatly on the bed. Everything looked spotless, nothing was out of place. 

"Let me go," I say, thrashing in their hands. To my surprise, I was let go. The sudden drop making me stumble a few steps. I recovered quickly, directing my attention to Ren.

"Was my torture not punishment enough for you Ren. What are you a sadist or something?" A smirk formed on my face despite the fear bubbling in my core.

"Sadist, that's a good way to put it."

I scoff and roll my eyes trying to portray confidence. When he starts to move towards me, my feet betray me and move backwards slightly. My back collided with the wall and with Kylo's very small distance from me I knew that I couldn't escape. My breathing quickened and became more shallow. If it was from fear or desire, I'm not entirely sure. He bent down to where his tall frame was towering over me.

**********************

"Now you're going to be a good girl for me tonight understand?"

I didn't respond not wanting to give into to what he wants but I didn't know how long I could last. I was close and he knew it. A gloved finger was placed under my chin gently.

"Understand princess." 

"What if I say yes, what happens then?"

A dark chuckles escapes him," Obey," he says pointedly, " and you'll find out. Disobey and it will be a lot worse for you and better for me. I know you loathe pleasing me." 

He leaned in close to my ear, "Remember I have a little friend of yours in my custody, you wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?" His words sent shivers down my spine. This was my breaking point and he knew that. 

"What do you want me to do Supreme Leader?"

My voice came out as a hoarse murmur. A could feel his smirk appear onto his face without even looking at him.

"Strip for me princess."

I sucked in a sharp breath. My shaky hands grabbed the end of my sweater, pulling it over my head exposing my boobs to the cold air. I automatically used an arm to hold them, wanting to maintain some decency. I kicked my boots off and pulled my pants and underwear down at the same time. I tried my hardest to squeeze my thighs together even going to the extent of using my free hand to cover my vagina. 

"Move your hands princess, we want to see you."

The 'we' made my heart begin to race; the Knights were still here. I felt my face heat up as I moved my hands keeping them stiff at my side. I saw Ren's eye scan my body and I felt more exposed then I did in the torture chamber. He moves to the bed and sits down on the edge facing his knight that have sat themselves onto couches in his room. 

Glad to know I'm the main event

"What happens now do I preform like a stripper or something because I did that for one of my missions and I'm pretty good at it."

Kylo pats his thighs, beckoning me to come over to him. My steps are slow and calculated only stopping when I am right in front of him. 

"Lay, face down, over me."

oh fuck no

"You aren't seriously going to put me over your knee like a kriffing toddler?" I practically laugh at the audacity of this man.

"20."

"uh what?"

"20 hits. You refuse and I add 5 more."

I stand there frozen, "I- ."

"25."

"What! I didn't even get to finish my sentence."

"30."

"Okay, okay, I'm going geez."

I lay across his lap, my bare ass sticking in the air for the entire fucking galaxy to see. His hand starts to palm my ass and I begin to squirm slightly in his grasp. Something hard pokes my stomach and I stiffen very quickly. 

You've got to be kidding me

"I want you to count and thank me after each one."

"Why the hell would I thank you for spanking m-"

My bitchy comment was cut off by a hard smack to the middle of my butt. I gasp in pain realizing this will hurt way worse than I first thought.

"O- one. Thank you Kylo."

His hand begins to knead my ass again, making body automatically relax.

"I prefer Sir princess." I flinch at his words not expecting his voice to be so close to me. I grit my teeth as another smack is landed.

"Two, thank you sir."

He doesn't waste any more time between hits.

Smack  
"Three, thank you sir."  
Smack  
"Four, thank you sir."  
Smack   
"F-five, thank you sir"

The hits rain down on my butt in different places. Each one hurting more than the last only to be temporarily soothed by Ren's gloves palms.

Smack   
"Twe- twenty nine, t-thank you sir." 

At this point my ass is throbbing and I'm panting. I cry out as the final hit is delivered.

"Thirty, thank you sir."

I collapse on his lap, my hands gripping his thighs I think I might have left bruises on him too. I try to regain control of my breathing, my head resting on Ren's knee. His hands begin their routine on my butt making me relax again. 

"You were such a good girl for me," he coos. I feel a wet kiss planted on my ass and my eyes widen slightly.

He literally just kissed my ass

"Am i done?" I ask into his pants because I find no energy able to lift my head up.

"No you aren't done princess."

"What?"

"You want to know why I made you thank me?"

My breathing is more even now but my heart is still pumping enough to be somewhat concerning.

"Why?"

His arms scoop my up and place me on the bed softly, almost like I'm a dainty little kitten he's afraid to hurt but I know better. I roll over slowly to see him standing. He points to a spot on his pants thats about the size of a small ball, the ones used for playing game on like Tatooine where kids make their toys out of scraps. It's discolored and has a white tint to it. My mouth drops a little when I realize what it is.

"I made you say thank you because you liked it princess." 

He waved his fingers and suddenly I'm pinned against his headboard, the force not letting me move. Trudgen and Vicrul approach each side of the bed, they both grip one of my ankle in spreading my legs. I start to whimper trying to fight against them. My eyes are practically begging for them to let me go but they don't.

Kylo is in between my legs staring at me. One of his fingers trail up and down my inner thigh before it grazes my pussy. I gasp at the foreign feeling leaning my head back the slightest but.

"You're so wet for me princess."

His finger goes back to my inner thigh softly teasing me as I lean my hips forward to his touch. He lightly swipes my clit and I moan breathlessly. 

"You like this huh? You filthy whore you like me touching you like this don't you?"

I nod fast wanting my reaction to satisfy him. Instead if acknowledging me he plunges his finger into me making me moan loudly. He quickly adds another finger, continuing to pump in and out of my pussy. A tight knit begins to form quickly in my lower stomach, begging for a release. Kylo realizes this and stops.

"Why did you stop!" My body feels empty without him even though his touch wasn't entirely wanted.

"Princess I want you cumming for the first time on my cock."

I cant contain the shock on my face.

Kylo fucking Ren is seriously going to take my virginity 

I feel a sensation at my clit and my hips involuntarily buck. I quickly become a whimpering mess, the knot reforming itself quickly but all too soon it stops again. I groan in frustration, the only thing on my mind being Ren. I see movement in my peripherals and when I turn my head to look I see Trudgen holding his weapon. The Vibro-Cleaver, in case you forgot. I change my view to see Kylo's stupid smirk. 

"Kylo what is that for?"

"What do you think?"

With that I see Trudgen align the hilt with me holding it out for Ren to take. He does and shoved it inside me, making me let out a scream. It's all to much, the thickness of the hilt with the vibrations makes my need come back faster than before. I'm so close so very close to the sweet end when it's yanked out of me. I let out another scream as tears of frustration make there way down my face.

"Aw does my princess want to cum."

I give a slight nod, couching and sputtering with the tears continuing to roll down my face.

"Beg for it slut."

Normally I would be defiant but at this point I can't handle the tension anymore.

"Please. Please sir. Please fuck me so I can cum on your cock." I do my best begging and pray to the maker that that was good enough. The Knights collecting their shit to leave tell me I might have done it right. 

They shuffle out of the room quickly and Ren undoes his pants, pulling out his cock coated in pre-cum. He grips my ankles pulling me towards him at the edge of the bed then slamming into me. I yelp as he fucks me with furious strokes. I feel the need to release again. "Please can I cum?" I ask in hope that he will say yes.

"Cum on my cock princess."

That's all I need as I finally orgasm. I moan loudly as my limbs spasm hard. Soon after Kylo pulls out of me, cumming on my chest. I lay there panting, everywhere from between my thighs to the bottom of my ass aching. Before Kylo can even say a word I'm fast asleep on his bed, again.  
*******************


	6. My Princess

(Kylo's POV)

"Xavier Hent was spotted at the Canto Casino last night and is said to revisit again today. He says he has valuable information on the resistance presence in Canto Bight. Our goal is to receive them information then seek out the resistance skum, understood?"

The rest of the lieutenants in the room nod in confirmation, immediately dispersing to get back to their post. The only people left in the room were My Knight's and I. 

"Once we get to the resistance members, you are to capture them and kill the traitors carrying them." 

Once again I received a nod of confirmation before the started to file out. Vicrul stayed behind, his sorrow radiating off him. This day was hard for all of us but we knew it was the worst for him. He was closest to her after all. 

"How has it been six years. We have the best technology in the galaxy and armies at our disposal but we can't find our little girl. What if she's gone? What if she didn't make it and we've been searching for nothing?"

"She's not dead, we would've felt it. We taught her to be strong and she wouldn't stray from what she knows. Focus on the mission right now, we can't fail it because you're to emotional."

"Yes master."

With that he nods and heads out of the room leaving me alone. 

She's not dead, I would've felt it. I would've felt her if she died.

————————————————————

I concentrated on the slight rumble of the ship as it took off, jumping to light speed soon after. Within 30 minutes the bustling city of Canto Bight was in sight. Some landed certain ships on the streets surrounding the City but mine was front and center across from the casino. The Knights and I exited first with the troopers following close behind us then I felt it. Her. 

I saw the Knights glance at each other in my peripherals. I reached out to it, calling to her with my mind. Her presence only grew stronger as I did. She's here. I beckon the troopers forward and begin the invasion on the Casino with a new intent in mind. The large main floor is packed with aliens and humans alike, all wearing luxury clothing while sipping on alcohol probably costing as much as their outfit. I scanned the room, trying my hardest to pick out the presence I haven't felt in 6 years. That's when I looked at her. A tall dark skinned woman, with natural curls, and a silver dress. Her mind was flooded with images of her. I could feel the fear flow off her body as I got nearer.

"You know we here she is," the modulator in my mask manipulating my voice, making it more menacing.

"Who?" Her voice wavers, she isn't trying to cover up her anxiety. 

I'm not in the mood for this. I don't need some bitch to play dumb with me. I take out my anger on her, raising my hand, using the force to choke her. That gets her, I feel the knife hurling through the air. It's a quite stupid attempt and easily stoppable but I let it get close just to see if it would've hit its target. 

The force stops it merely inches from my head, she's gotten better. I turn towards the direction the knife came from and I finally lay my eyes on her. 

"Let her go."

I oblige and set off straight towards her. Her small frame attempts to move away from me but I stop it, easily freezing her movements, locking her limbs to the wall. 

That black jumpsuit really does accentuate her body very nicely. 

"What do you want Ren?" She spits out.

She became such a feisty thing, how cute.

It wasn't hard to get her to pass out. After a few hateful words and broken promises I got her into the ship and straight to my quarters. I made sure the troopers took her little friend too.It was a surprise to hear of Hent's death, especially when it was clearly at the hand of her. She's definitely more grown up, more independent than she was with us. That can be changed though, it won't take long for her to go back to her submissive form. 

There are two ways I could go about doing this,   
1.Treat her with kindness and care to convince her I've changed  
2\. Make it impossible for her not to submit no matter the circumstances 

I think I'll choose the latter. 

————————————————————  
I had her held in one of the interrogation rooms connected to a special chamber only used when we absolutely need information. It took more than I thought to get her to submit to me even after the brand. I was really counting on that brand to seal the deal but it didn't. The only thing that did was the girl from the Casino, Myra. Their memories show me that they met very shortly after she left and have stuck together ever since.I think that little Myra loves her.

Pathetic.

Myra needs to learn that she is mine. Mine to touch, mine to pleasure, mine to hurt. I own every inch of her body. 

That was the whole plan after all. Her parents were well respected by the Empire. None of them held any of the force but they were still powerful. The birth of their daughter practically sealed her role before she even met me. The death of her parents came and went and soon she someone to take care of her was needed. Snoke choose her and made us raise her since she was a toddler. 

He didn't need to manipulate her thoughts, he didn't need to convince her, she was the perfect candidate. Raise her submissive to Snoke, to me, to the darkness, and she'll make the best option for a future Empress. Her leaving was only a slight bump in the journey for what we really need her for. 

Zara is to be my wife and soon after the bearer of the heir to the throne of the first order.


	7. Purpose

I should probably get used to my body aching as I wake up, seeing as this has happened for the past few days. The pain from my unhealed wounds have changed to a slight throbbing but I wasn't expecting the pain between my legs. I guess that's what happens when you get utterly fucked the night before.

The warmth around my waist startles me as I get used to my surroundings. 

Fuck no

I look down to see what the warmth was, an arm. Specifically Kylo motherfucking Ren's arm draped over me. Even with the pain, I found myself wriggling to get myself out of his suffocating hold. A groan sounds from his mouth and I feel his grip get tighter. 

"Let go of me Ren."

"Why little one."

"I need to shower."

"You can wait a little to shower princess, just go back to sleep."

"There is cum and blood on my highs and I have the intense urge to pee so unless you want my piss to join the mixture of fluids on both of us I suggest you get your fucking arm off of me."

I'm grateful when I hear the reluctant sigh of defeat from Kylo. I slowly start to maneuver myself out of the bed. I manage to get up with minimal grunts of effort but the victory is short lived as I collapse the moment I begin to stand. Ren's hearty laugh fills the room.

"What's so funny asshat?"

"That you thought you could walk after what I did to you last night."

"You really are an arrogant son of a bitch aren't you Ren."

"Princess careful, you are already forgetting the rules."

"What are you going to do, spank me again?"

"Your punishment for this wouldn't be something you enjoy."

Asshole

"You should learn to control your thoughts better."

To that I just roll my eyes and try to get myself up and standing. The bed squeaks a little and I hear the patter of footsteps telling me that Ren is coming over. He doesn't bother asking me if I need help, he just pulls me up bridal styles. I yelp and cling to him afraid of losing my balance and falling. He carries me over to his bathroom setting me down on the toilet, then going over and starting the shower. 

"What are you doing?'

"I'm starting the shower little one," he says back as if I'm just stupid.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Why should I, it's my bathroom." 

"I told you I need to pee."

"Exactly so pee already."

"I don't need a grown ass man watching me do that, it's gross."

"Well I'm not leaving so either hold it or do it now."

"You are unbelievable Ren."

I hum in annoyance but give in. I finish quickly wanting the time for Ren to see be as short as possible. I hear the patter of the shower water hitting the black tile as Ren opens the door. He holds his hand out to me.

" Join me."

"You know just because i slept with you doesn't mean we need to do everything together like some weird chirpy couple."

"Princess get in the damn shower."

I huff in annoyance but comply. I ignore his held out hand and walk in myself to maintain some of my ego. I grab the product I used the first time I used the shower. I put some in my hand and begin washing my hair. I hear a slight laugh from behind me. 

"What's so funny Ren?"

"That you're using my body wash on your hair."

"There's no fucking labels on anything how was I supposed to know."   
He lifts the bottle I used and shows me the bottom. Imprinted in the plastic was BODY WASH in all caps. 

Damn

I quickly wash it out of my hair and I turn to Ren. 

"So where is the shampoo if you feel the need to call me out in my soap choices."

He doesn't respond but his hands wrap around me shoulders turning me around forcibly. I want to question his actions but it's clear when I feel him rub product in my hair. 

"I can do that myself you know?"

"Hm."

"Stop fucking 'Hm-ing' at me."

The words hung in the air for a second, weighing on me heavily before it disappeared when Ren pulled back my hair and yanked it up, leading my head straight to his chest. A mixture of a yelp and gasp left my throat as my hand immediately reached up to my hair trying to relieve the pressure. His lips brushed against my ear and I flinched slightly at the notion.

"Little one, talk like that to me again and I will have you tied to my bed for days using you however I want. You would be screaming and begging for me to let you cum within the first hour just like you did last night. Do you want that? Do you want to be my toy, a toy used for my pleasure and my pleasure alone? I know I want it. How I would love to see you squirm on my bed, pulling against your restraints. Tears rolling down your face as you begged your Supreme Leader to let you cum at least once. Is that what you want?"

"N-no," I said through shallow breaths. 

"You aren't very convincing Zara."

"No, I don't want that," I said more firmly. 

"So you'll be a good girl for me now?"

I nodded and he yanked my hair a little more.

"Use your words Princess."

"I'll be a good girl Supreme Leader," I said between gritted teeth. 

A soft kiss was planted at the nape of my neck and his fingers untangled themselves from my hair. He's quick to go back to the routine he was doing and I decided it was in my best interest to stay silent. He washes the first product out, putting another one in and letting it sit before washing that on was well. His hand reaches for the now labeled body wash in the corner, squeezing some of the soap on a soft wash cloth. 

He gently washes my back and shoulders first, the cloth moving in circular motions. I stifle my embarrassment when I feel like cloth wipe my butt and legs. I feel his grip return to my shoulders turning me to face him. I oblige not looking him in the eye as he wipes this side, taking extra care at my collar bone and boobs. 

He taps my inner thigh lightly to tell me to separate them. I do and the cloth cleans away the dried fluids that remained from the night before. He finally finishes and hands me the cloth. I look up at him in slight confusion.

"Wash me."

I bite my tongue, preventing any unkind words from escaping. I squeeze more soap onto the cloth and begin to wipe his body. I have to go into my tiptoes to reach his shoulders. Before I realized I leaned to far forward slipping into his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist in panic as he wraps his arms around me to help keep me on my feet. A laugh sounds from me before I could stop it. There wasn't anything particularly funny about the situation but I found myself laughing in the presence of one of the most feared men in the galaxy. 

"I forgot how pretty your genuine laugh was."

Way to ruin my moment

"Well I laugh when I find something funny and the past couple of days haven't exactly been humorous," and with that I continue washing him. 

He keeps his hands on my waist probably in fear of me falling again. I finish his chest, looking down to remember his thing.

"Do you expect me to wash your dick?"

"Yes princess I expect you to wash it, you wouldn't it being dirty when it goes inside your pretty little cunt and soon your mouth."

A simple yes would've been sufficient 

I quickly wipe everything on his lower region, averting leq eyes to the tile whenever possible. 

"Turn."

"Ask nicely princess."

This bitch 

"Turn around please."

I nod of approval comes from him and he turns. I quickly wash the rest of his body, wanting this shower experience to end. Once I finish he turns off the water stepping out holding his hand to me again. This time I take it, grabbing one of the black towels hanging on the wall to dry myself off. 

"We have a meeting soon, you will wear some of my clothes until we get you new ones."

He walks out of the bathroom and I follow him. He opens another door and I see racks of black clothing or all type. He heads in and I stand in the doorway.

"Meeting with who?"

"The Knights and a General will be present."

"You don't like this General do you?"

"What gave you that impression little one."

"Your lip, it moved slightly into a grimace but not enough to where you would've known it. Your jaw tightened a little and your fingers did too, your fingertips are white because you're gripping that sweatshirt tighter than you normally would."

"You're very observant."

"Yeah well it comes with my job."

He hands me the sweatshirt he was gripping and some black sweatpants, both about 3 sizes too big. 

"Do I get underwear or is that not allowed?"

Ren walks to a dresser, opening the first drawer and pulling out a pair of black briefs. I snatch it from his hands, sending him a slight glare. He just smirks at me, going to get his own clothes. 

"You should really add more colors to your wardrobe, all the black is quite bland."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't really care enough about my clothes for that."

"You should, fashion can make or break someone's leadership."

"Just put on the damn clothes."

I smile lightly and slipp on the clothing. I roll up the waistband of the pants after pulling it extremely tight but I still look like I'm drowning.

"I look idiotic."

Ren looks up from putting on his cloaks, "You look cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Why not princess?"

"I'm literally a fucking killer don't call me cute."

"Hm."

I swear if he does that one more time I will not hesitate to-

"Control your thoughts little one, they get loud when you're angry."

I scoff and pull on my boots from yesterday.

"So where's this meeting?"  
——————————————————  
Walks around these long ass hallways are always mortifying. The first time I was unconscious out, the second everyone was staring at me, the third I was getting dragged by the Knights, and now I'm walking next to the Supreme Leader obviously in his clothes and trying my best to walk normally and not waddle. We stop in front of some bland grey blast doors that look the same as all the other doors in this damn place. A whoosh sounds as they open and I look in the room to see the Knights already seated along with some red haired man.

The General

Kylo beckons me in first and he follows after me, the door closing quickly behind us. The General and the Knights stand as we enter. I see the open spot at the end of the table and as I suspected it was the only open chair left. Next to him was Vicrul on the left and the red haired man on the right. Ren sits down first patting his lap for me to sit in it. 

"Can I not sit on my own chair this time?"

"No."

Damn it 

I huff and sit in his lap, one of his robed arms automatically wrapping itself around my waist, preventing me from escaping. The other moves to my hair beginning to pet and stroke it. 

"So this is your play thing Supreme Leader?" The red haired fucksays.

"One, I'm not his 'play thing'. Two, I'm Zara but Ms.Zara and ma'am work fine for you. Three, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm General Armitage Hux of the First Order little girl," he spits out at me.

"Huxy you act like you have a ginormous stick shoved up your ass."

"Someone as inferior to you cannot speak to me in that manner."

"Inferior? Please try me bitch, I will ruin you in seconds."

"Oh you do not want to try me you little-" He was cut off by Ren. 

"If you both don't mind I believe we should begin the meeting, there is no time for your dumb banter." 

"Yes Supreme Leader," The General replies obviously annoyed.

"Today we are here to discuss Zara's purpose."

My eyes practically bulged out if my head.

"My purpose?"

"Yes princess, your purpose."

"I'm confused, I thought I was just here because you wanted me back."

"We did want you back because you served a purpose."

"Are you going to enlighten me on what this so-called purpose is?"

"Wait she doesn't know?" The ginger fuck face says.

"No, she was supposed to learn at age 16 but complications got in the way of that."

"Oh my stars can you just tell me what it is."

"You are to be the Empress of the First Order, we are to marry soon and you will be the bearer to the heir of the throne."

My body stiffens and my blood runs cold. Marriage, Empress, Pregnancy, what the fuck. 

"Absolutely not."

"You don't have a choice in this matter little girl." 

"Okay can someone shut this ginger fuck was up or I swear I will have him rolling in pain on the floor in record time."

A sharp scoff resonates from Hux as his annoyance increases. 

"Also I'm not getting kriffing married. I'm not the type to settle down with one person. And you want me to get pregnant with your child, you have to be joking. There's no way this is real."

"You realize this is what you were brought up for."

"What?"

"Princess we raised you to be useful to the dark side as my wife. You learned how to fight to be able to help strategize, you were taught to be submissive so you would know your place next to me. You were raised to be my perfect wife."

My mouth's as dry as Tatooine. 

"I'm not marrying you Ren." My voice is hoarse and weaker than my previous statements.

"You don't have a choice."

Ren's hands grip my waist quickly moving me to where we're face to face and I'm straddling him. One of his hands strokes the top of my hand while the other rests on my cheek. 

"As much as you try you will never stray from what was taught to you. We molded you to fit me perfectly and this morning was a glimpse of how the rest of our lives will be. Don't you want that? Do you want to be safe, to be cared for? You can finally relax and not worry about yourself. You'll feel safe and you'll have everything you want. Every jewel. every dress, everything and anything you want I can give to you."

"Stop acting as if I'm in the wrong here for not wanting that. I don't need expensive shit and I don't need you to make me feel safe. My freedom is worth more than anything you can give to me."

"We will release Myra."

His words make my jaw drop. 

"W-what?"

"If you agree to this, we will let her go the day after the wedding, before that she will be held in an actual room instead of a cell. I promise you this is her best option."

"You're sick for using my love for her to get what you want."

"You know we have to little one."

"You promise she'll be released?"

"Yes Princess."

"And not one of your stormtroopers will go to find her or harm her in any way."

"Yes."

This is my only option isn't it?

"Yes it is Princess."

I sigh and feel my eyes brim with tears. I keep them back not wanting to see the General and Knights my weakness.

"Fine, I accept."


	8. Myra

I don't think my breathing returned to normal once he told me we were to get married. There's no comfort sitting in his lap surrounding by the people that made your life hell and a red haired man that isn't any better than the murderers around you. Ren's hand is still petting my hair as the discussion continues in the conference room. His other hand sits at the small of back, his pointer finger drawing lazy circles on my spine. 

"When is so-called wedding going to take place," my words were harsh and my throat felt like it was closing rapidly as I spoke. 

"Soon," Ren's voice sounds in my ear.

"How soon?"

"This coming Friday," Huxy responds. My gasp isn't containable and I'm sure Kylo and the Knights can feel my emotion. 

"How can we do it so soon I've only just got here."

"This wedding has been in preparation since the moment you date was decided all those years ago,it's to be one of the biggest events of the year!" the ginger haired fucker says giddily.

"Wait, event?" 

"Yes princess, the wedding will be broadcasted throughout the galaxy."

"Broadcasted? You're telling me everyone in this galaxy will be able to see the wedding?"

"Yes, it's important for people to see that the First Order will continue to grow and flourish, your wedding is a part of that."

Hux's words make me want to vomit. 

"I want to speak to Myra. I need to speak to her, right now," I say mustering up all my confidence.

"You cannot speak to a prisoner stupid girl."

I ignored his words and turned my attention to Ren. I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please." 

A smirk formed on Ren's face making me squirm in his hold. His index finger placed itself under my chin, lifting my head up and baring my neck to him. 

"What would you do for it little one?"

"What do you mean?"

"In exchange for a moment with your dear friend, what would you give me?"

"Does everything have to be a transaction to you?"

His fingertips tighten, pressing into my chin enough to make me gasp in pain.

"Okay fine, what do you want?"

"Your submission."

"Um I'm sorry to tell you this but I think you're a little late to the party."

"That's not what I mean, I know I have your submission for you to stay with me so I don't kill your friend but I want more than that."

I hear the Knights shifting and I can see their sly smiles in my peripherals.

"How much more can I give you Ren?"

"My price is a repeat of last night with a few extra instructions, is that okay little one?"

"Fine, whatever, just let me talk to Myra."

"Good."

He taps my butt a few times and I turn to look at him. His eyes look like he's expecting something.

"Why did you do that?"

"That's a signal for you to move little one."

"Oh."

I move out of his lap, embarrassed, standing next to his chair as he gets out. His long black cape bellows behind him as he moves towards the door. I follow him trying my best to keep up with his long strides as we make our way down numerous hallways. He turns towards a hallways guarded with stormtroopers, metal bars line the walls as different moans and groans of pain fill the air. Worry fills my body and I try to match Myra's voice hoping she isn't the one making the noises of pain. We stop at cell 2751 and I see a huddled figure in the corner. 

"Myra?" I whisper hoarsely. Their head pops up weakly.

"Z, is that you?" Her voice is quiet and dry like she's struggling to get the words out. I run up to the bars and pull at them desperately. 

"Ren open it." I look over at him not moving.

Please.

The bars move to open and i scramble in rushing to Myra's side. I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. I feel her tears soak into my shirt and I grasp onto her tighter. When we pull away I go to look at her. She looks a little paler, her rich skin looking ghostly. 

"Myra are you okay, are you hurt?" 

"What do you mean am I okay, the last time I saw you, you were strapped up to some weird metal thing, naked, branded, there were cuts and bruises all over you, I thought you were going to die. Zara I thought you were dying and then you talked about submitting and I don't know, I'm so confused. Zara please explain what happening."

"It's hard to explain I-"

"WELL TRY! PLEASE ZARA JUST TRY!"

"I-", I looked in her pleading eyes and took a deep breath. "Myra, you know how I talked about the people that raised me and everything about my life before I met you. These are those people."

"That still doesn't explain the submitting thing."

"You aren't going to like that Myra," I say to her.

"What do you mean?" Myra chokes back a sob, "Zara please."

"By submitting to him I saved your life and I would do it all over again. I would do anything to keep you alive."

She exhaled shakily but before she can protest I interrupt her.

"I'm going to marry him Myra and when I do you'll be released. You can be free and continue on with your life the way it was meant to be."

"No."

"Myra I-"

"NO! You will not marry that man and you will not submit for my life!"

"Myra you know I will do anything in my power to save you-"

"I don't need you to save me all the time especially when it costs you your life!"

"The decision is and has been final. I will marry him soon to get you off this gods forsaken ship and then produce an heir to the throne."

She didn't interrupt that time and the room went silent. Her face was a mix of overbearing sadness and anger.

"What?" She whispered out.

"You heard me Myra."

"You are seriously going to carry this man's child."

"Yes."

"I cannot let you do that."

"Yes you can Myra, and you will."

"I will come for you and they will not be able to stop me."

"Myra when you are released you will carry on without me. You will find Avel and move on, promise me."

"I will not promise that."

"God dammit Myra please promise me this, please."

Her cold hand cups my face and her thumb rubs my lower lip.

"I know your love for me and my love for you are different. I know that trust me, but I will never stop fighting for you, understand. I don't care if your feelings towards me are not the same as mine for you. I don't care who stand in my way. I love you Zara, and I will do anything to get you back, I promise ."


	9. Total Submission

The talk with Myra was not going as well as I had hoped it would've.

"Myra please don't burden yourself with me. Once this is done you can leave and live a happy life just like you're supposed to."

"Zara you are the one that isn't listening, you make me happy. I don't need anyone else but you."

"Myra I- don't say that."

I didn't hear Ren's shuffling in the background so I flinched when his robed body pressed against my back. His warmth enveloped me when he wrapped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me in closer. 

"Your time is up princess."

No

I turned to him, "Please Ren, please just a few more minutes that's it."

"That wasn't the deal, you know that."

Myra's face turned more pale than it already was surprisingly.

"Deal? Z what is he talking about?"

Shit

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Don't tell me what I need, what deal is he talking about?"

"Myra," Ren mustered out with a smirk on his face, "Do you truly believe that I would let my dearest princess speak to you without a price, you are still a mere prisoner of the first order."

"Zara, you did not!" She whispered out solemnly.

"Myra all you need to know is that no price is too high. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me." 

I smiled at her but I know it didn't reach my eyes. Ren and I quickly departed and I knew I would most likely never see her again. 

At least she will be alive, I thought, trying to reassure myself. Ren lead me back to his, or I guess our, quarters, ushering me in with his hand placed at the small of my back. I didn't notice my hands gripping each other causing my palms to turn a yellowish white. The room was frozen, the air standing still as if in fear. 

"There isn't an audience this time?" I asked seeing an empty room.

"No, I want you to myself," Ren answers simply. His caped figure moved towards the kitchen area as I stood not knowing what to do. He returned holding a small glass of water and his arm extended in my direction. I look at it in confusion then looked up at him.

"You looked tense." I took the glass from him and drained the contents quickly. 

"When is this thing supposed to happen," I asked.

"I'll tell you."

————————————————————  
A full week had gone by and nothing.

One fucking week.

Ren had given me a data pad to help occupy my time but even that was still heavily monitored. The only people I could message were the Knights and Kylo. I could only watch shows from planets that enforced or were conquered by the First Order. The only damn games on that pad were games where the only incentive was to kill resistance members. Propaganda gaming is so boring.

I trained as much as Ren would let me and I even behaved myself at meetings and meals, other than choking Hux a few times but that would g get me in much trouble anyways. 

Ren was attending an emergency meeting and I was stuck in our room twiddling my cold thumbs waiting for someone to occupy my time. I looked at my data pad that sit lifeless on the counter and I noticed a notification.

Ren: When I return you should be on your knees by the door, no clothing.

I reread the message a few times until I was sure my brain comprehended it correctly. My brain, however, went into panic mode very quickly when I realized the message was sent around 15 minutes ago, meaning that he would be returning to the room any second. 

"Shit!" I yelled as I threw my clothing on the floor, bruising my knee because my graceful kneel was more like a clumsy fall. I correct my posture as much as possible while my breath came out in pants. I don't exactly know what he's expecting so I decide to just look down and place my hands on my thighs. Right as I fix it the door opens and I see Ren's boots enter the room in a flourish. I feel his hand pet my hair and I instinctively lean into his touch.  
*************************************  
"You decided to behave, good."

I didn't respond, keeping my gaze glued to the black, scuffed boots in front of me. 

"Give me your eyes."

His voice was stern but not unkind. I took in a small almost unnoticeable breath. I looked up at him and shivered. His gaze on me was as domineering as his body that towered over me. I felt him look up and down my body, capturing every curve and mark I had. He moved over to the bed and I hesitated not knowing whether I was meant to follow him or not. He sat down on the edge and motioned with his hand, "Crawl to me." 

I gave him a disbelieving look but I knew he wasn't joking. I bit down on my lip harshly and began crawling towards him seeing his lips turn into a mischievous smirk at my obedience. 

"Who knew you could be such a good girl for me?" 

His remark was quite annoying but I didn't respond. I got over to him and went into the original kneeling position. 

"Have you ever sucked someone's dick before?"

My mouth dried up as I shook my head no. 

"Would you like me to help you through it?" 

His tone suggested that he was sincere even if the look on his face was joking. I nodded my head quickly just wanting to get this over with. 

"Words," he said harshly making a shiver travel down my spine. 

"Yes sir." My words sounded tense but he didn't seem to pay any kind to them. He unzipped the dark leather pants that he normally wears pulling his semi-erect cock out before my eyes. My eyes widen at the length, I didn't realize how big it truly was the first time because my mind was occupied by other things.

He guided the tip towards my lips and it took a lot in my not to back away. 

"Kiss it." I looked at him in disbelief.

Absolutely fucking not

"You know what I said little one. I want you to worship the cock that made you cum so hard last time." 

Even in my 'submission' I send him a glare even though it doesn't affect him. I swallow my pride and kiss the tip, a salty taste coating my lips. I felt his fingers intertwine in my hair and he pulls my face closer. 

"Open and start licking down my shaft." 

I open my mouth and Ren doesn't hesitate before shoving his cock in my mouth. I begin choking on it slightly and then I try and fix what I'm doing to match what Ren said. 

Imagine it's a lollipop, just a salty, foul, warm lollipop

I try my best to hollow my mouth. I might not have ever tried this before but at least I know not to use teeth. I begin doing as instructed, licking up and down. The only sign I'm doing it correctly is the groans I hear coming from Ren's mouth. His hand starts to push my head, making it bob up and down his cock. His pace begins to quicken and the tip hits the back of my throat causing a gag to rise. I'm trying my hardest not to puke along with trying to see if I should bite his dick off to get him to stop going so fast.

"Fuck, you're doing so good baby."

Baby? that's new

Groans and moans come out of Ren's mouth unfiltered. 

"Shit I'm close." 

I try to continue my lollipop method as best as possible and not soon after that I feel his dick twitch and cum shoots into my mouth. I freeze not knowing what to do. 

"Keep it in your mouth and hold it. None should be swallowed or spilt on the floor."

My eyes widen exponentially and I look at him with my best 'are you fucking kidding' face. His hand gently lays itself on my cheek, "If I see any of it gone you'll be punished do you understand?"I grit my teeth together and nod, trying not to move my face much. He walks away and I still as still as possible realizing that controlling my gag reflex was going fine harder than I originally thought. 

Ren leaves the room after shuffling through some drawers as if he's looking for something. I keep myself still even though my legs are starting to ache along with my jaw. My breaths come slow and deep, in and out through my nose. The salty, tangy liquid coats my mouth, the thickness not helping.

I kneeled on the cold floor for what felt like hours but it was probably closer to 30 minutes before Ren returned. He came up to my and tapped my cheek twice, "Swallow."

I obeyed him greedily, gagging at the taste left in my mouth. I sucked in air with my mouth trying to take deep breaths without them sounding too ragged. 

"I have a gift for you princess."

I looked up at him in confusion and I saw a sleek black box sitting in his lap. He twirled his finger slightly and I let out a small gasp when my body turned around. I was now facing the wall as I heard slight fumbling behind me. The was a slight clicking noise and then I felt it. It felt cold as it was attached to my neck and once I heard the clinking again my heart dropped. 

He wasn't kidding

A collar. It was tight around my neck and the coldness made goosebumps crawl onto my skin. 

"Was the brand not enough for you?" My words could be mistaken as calm but I know Ren can feel the anger radiating from me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Tell me."

He turned me around again and I was back in my original position, ass naked, kneeling in front of him. 

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out," He added.

"Humiliation. Possession. Ownership. Isn't that it. You start off saying how much you missed me and saying all these nice things about being a couple but it's manipulative. That's why you want me to submit. You humiliate me by having me naked in front of the people the raised me, you humiliate me by have me sit in your lap while you treat me like a child, you humiliate me by making me obey and submit to you, your punishments, and you will never stop. You will never stop degrading and humiliating until i'm nothing but a hole for you to fill when you please. You want to put a claim on me, to prove to me and everyone else that I would never escape you. Even if I get to leave this hell whole I'll always have your brand on me, reminding me of my owner, or who I belong to. Am I correct?"

"I knew you were a smart little pet. On the bed." 

I swallowed the threats begging to make their way out if my mouth and did as I was told. I positioned myself on the bed and awaited further instruction as he started pumping his dick making it hard instantly. No further instruction came because with a thick thrust he jammed himself inside of me. I let out a scream of pain but his motions didn't cease. He pounded into me, stretching me open mercilessly. Whimpers disguised as moans rushed from my mouth as if it would some how take the pain away. Before I know it he shoved his glove in my mouth almost causing me to choke.

"Now now you're going to be a good little girl and take it," He said between grunts. I could see the sweat coat his forehead because if his effort. He let out a moan then came inside me not pulling out at all. After he finished he pushed into me again like nothing happened. 

"You said it yourself, you're just a hole to fill so shut the fuck up and take my cock."

I knew this night was going to fucking long.

Kylo's POV

I sat up in our bed looking at Zara asleep, my cum dripping out of her. Poor little thing didn't even know what was coming. I've been thinking about what I want to do to her. She hasn't even seen anything yet, especially if she's still stuck on the brand. I know Zara thinks she's clever and I'll admit she has some brains but the poor little girl doesn't have any idea what's coming. She's still naive enough to think that Myra's going to live after the wedding. It's cute honestly. Myra was just a way to keep Zara in check before our union. She might have been patented by us but she still has no idea what the Knight and I have and will do. 

I could kill Myra in front of Zara, making it last for hours. Maybe I could restrain Zara, putting a vibrator to her clit, making her cum as she watches her friend get tortured to death. I could even feed Myra to Zara if I wanted to. It wouldn't have been the worst thing I've ever done. It would humble Zara, she would never misbehave again. 

Humiliation. Possession. Ownership. My new favorite words.


End file.
